muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Episode 0001
40th-anniversary book bonus DVD Does anyone know if the episode is uncut on the DVD that comes with the 2009 coffee-table book? Thanks a lot. Peace. —MuzikJunky 02:18, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :I read somewhere that it's the same copy as on Old School: Volume 1, right down to including the same animated introduction. --Minor muppetz 02:24, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Is Sesame Workshop too cheap to pay Universal Music for the rights to use the Swingle Singers, or is Universal Music charging Sesame Workshop too much money for those rights? You would think that since Vivendi now controls Genius Entertainment that those rights would be cheap or unnecessary since that company also owns Universal Music! Peace. —MuzikJunky 06:33, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :::Well, Consider Yourself is on the Muppet Show with Edgar Bergen, but cut on Old School and this DVD as well, so maybe Disney can afford to pay for music rights, but the Workshop can't. Or maybe it was easier to just copy the Old School version over to this one, rather than see if anything has changed in the last 3 years over the music rights. -- Ken (talk) 07:19, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Help me out here This is for anyone who owns Old School Volume 1. I've written a synopsis for this episode on IMDb and have indicated some of the extras. But there's one detail I might want to add. I've seen the highlights menu for this particular episode on the Muppet Central Review. I don't recall the scene where animals wash off. Can anyone tell me when on the show that occurs specifically? Garrettk41 13:57, 17 July 2008 (UTC) :That chapter begins on the first Ernie and Bert scene. -- MuppetDude 14:18, 17 July 2008 (UTC) ::Begins? And where exactly does it end? Garrettk41 04:10, 18 July 2008 (UTC) :::I'm not sure where the chapters are, but the animals washing off is during "Everybody Wash". -- Ken (talk) 01:31, 19 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Oh good. That's what I wanted to know. Thanks. Garrettk41 04:06, 19 July 2008 (UTC) Who plays Sally? IMDb lists Sally is played by Holly Robinson. I don’t think this is true. Who’s right? Peace. —MuzikJunky 04:46, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :It's not true. See Holly Robinson Peete for her Sesame involvement, which may or may not have aired, and clearly occurred well after the show was established. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:50, 23 December 2007 (UTC) Her name has been removed from IMDb. So who plays Sally remains a mystery.Garrettk41 17:30, 21 March 2008 (UTC) Voice of Wanda? Sounds like Diana Rigg. Can anyone confirm this? Peace. —MuzikJunky 09:02, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :Most definitely *not* Diana Rigg, either her natural voice, her stage voice, and besides, she was not in the states at the time nor in the practice of doing voice-overs. It's just an actress who's using a "dramatic" and erudite speaking manner. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:05, 7 December 2007 (UTC) Noggin edits What else specifically did Noggin remove from the Unpaved showing of this episode? Does anyone know for sure? --MuppetVJ 17:21, 5 November 2006 (UTC) :W is for Worm. Now it's there. -- Hilleyb 02:21, 7 November 2006 (UTC) Film Is this article suggesting that the "Over, Under, Around and Through" film was edited by Noggin because they thought that it would be seen as racially insensitive? If so, it should be more explicit. The paragraph as it currently stands is pretty confusing -- I had to read it a few times to understand what it was getting at. -- Danny Toughpigs 16:18, 29 January 2006 (UTC)